pokeyugibakuben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Nemetro
Nemetro is a female Anubian Baskurr currently owned by Miguel Tennyson, but was once owned by Khyber. Appearance Nemetro is a somewhat dinosaur-like dog being blueish-grey in color and having a red spiked collar. He has spike-like hair running down from her collar to the tip of her tail. He has red sharp eyes and black lines on her neck and legs. Powers and Abilities{1} Nemetro has a device called the Nemetrix on her collar that allowes him to turn into alien monsters that are actually the predatory species of Omnitrix Aliens. It was invented by SMart. seventeen aliens have been used by Nemetro: *The first is Crabdozer, a large, stone, rhino beetle-like creature. *The second is Buglizard, is a four-eyed lizard creature *The third is Slamworm, a large, subterranean worm-like creature. *The fourth is Mucilator, a large, grotesque frog-like creature. *The fifth is Terroranchula, a silver spider-like creature. *The sixth is Tyrannopede, a large dinosaur-like centipede creature. *The seventh is Hypnotick, a large purple bee-like insect. *The eight is an unnamed Omnivoracious, a purple crane-like bird. *The ninth is Vicetopus, a hulking red octopus-like creature. *The tenth is Seadino, a plesiosaurus-like creature. *the eleventh is PlantoTerror, a giant green plant-like spider. *The twelvth is Eyegeye, a huge insane giant with eyes around himself. *The thirteenth is Wolfslam, a huge Loboan. *The fourteenth is Lobsterdozer, a large, metallic, lobster -like creature. *The fifteenth is Humanlizard, which is a human type body with lizard scales, senses etc... *The sixteenth is Slambird, he is a giant Bird that is half Eagle and half Buldozer. *The seventeenth is Firefox, a flame powered fox with nine tales He is also shown to be very fast, agile and strong. Weaknesses It is shown that she is not loyal and can be controlled by anyone who uses a whistle that is at the same frequency as Khyber's gill. SMart built a whistle in order to turn the dog against Khyber and Psychobos. It is shown in Throwdown: Part 1 that like a regular dog if someone scratches it behind her ear; then, he will become tamed. Powers and Abilities{2} Each alien of Nemetro has an ability #Crabdozer has enhanced strength and durability, is very fast for her size, as she was able to keep up with Spidersimien, can smash through almost any thick wall with her horn, cannot be harmed by fire. He can put out Scorch by placing him inside of her mouth. #Buglizard has enhanced reflexes and agility suited to keep up with Angelhands. Buglizard is capable of spraying a yellow fog. She has enhanced strength sufficient to throw Heatwave with ease. Her sense of smell is powerful enough to track Ben throughout Undertown. She has a prehensile tail and her claws are strong enough to cling to the bottom of a space ship. #Slamworm can dig holes underground like Talpaedans and sprout anywhere it wants, at a fast rate, and can spit multiple balls of acid from her mouth. #Mucilator immensely durable able to survive repeated blows from Roach and his massive size makes him extremely strong and his immense size hides potent charging speed. Mucilator's real ability is those sticky sacks, which she can use to trap villains. #Terroranchula can make force field like webs, can coat herself with these webs and deliver a jolt of energy to anyone who touches him. Terroranchula's legs' sharp points make for offensive weapons able to launch multiple strikes in short amounts of time, can squeeze through small spaces seen when Weever went through a narrow pipe and followed through the same pipe. #Tyrannopede has enhanced strength, able to take on Kevin, is extremely heavy, too much for Kevin to lift for long, can shoot webs from his forehead to wrap his enemy in a sticky cocoon. #Hypnotick can fly as fast as a kinecceleran, if not slower. When rapidly flapping his wings, Hypnotick creates a red colored pattern of concentric and overlapping circles. These circles can hypnotize anyone who looks at them. Hypnotick can become intangible and survive in extremely cold areas, similar to Necrofriggians. #The unnamed Omnivoracious species can fly at a high speed, blast lasers out of his eyes and can make feather stroms by flapping his wings. #Vicetopus can extend his tentacles and has enhanced strength. His enhanced strength was exhibited as cracking sounds were made while squeezing Dr. Psychobos in one of her tentacles. #Seadino has the ability to breath in and out of water, has enhanced strenght almost like King, shoots water out of his, and can swin at a faster rate than Pisciss Volanns. #PlantoTerror has the ability to make webs out of his mouth and plants from his hands, he has super jump abilities and enhanced speed, he could form a web-slinging action even by catching a cloud. #Eyegeye has the power of performing flames, waves, blizzards etc... out of his eyes (each eye has a different power, depending on the eye colour), he could make a powerful blast by combining all his eyes together, and has enhanced strenght and durbbilities. #Wolfslam has super enhanced strenght (the strenght of an Ultimate Vaxasaurian), could blast a shower of sonic blasts, and could jump a triple-jump the smashing the ground. #Lobsterdozer can smash through anything, melt anything, freeze anything up, has enhanced speed, his claws could increase in size till 15 feet tall, and he can jump as high as a crashhopper. #Humanlizard has enhanced jump and speed, his scales could be formed into shurikens, swords etc..., he has a mettalic tail which could bust anything. #Slambird has enhanced fly ability, he is able to shoot fire and ice out of his two hands, when flapping too hard he could create an ice and/or fire hurricane, and he could make a supersonic body hurricane. #Firefox can control fire and can run as fast as Turbine, when he is angry, he turns into a hybrid of fire, water, wind, ice, grass and ground and can totally control all the 6 elements he has.